Cloudy Sky
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Ed and Al is on a visist over christmas in Rizembul. I suck at summayrs. Jusr R&R. Oneshot. Slightly humoristic. By Zorba of AlannaTwins.


Word count: 'bout 634 For: a contest at deviantART Series: Fullmetal Alchemist Characters: Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell Pairing: EdWinry Written at: 6 o'clock in the morning, November 28th

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cloudy Sky

It wasn't really possible to say that Winry Rockbell was a morningperson. No, not at all.  
So why was she up, wide awake, looking out over the snowcovered Rizembol?  
Well.  
She is actually looking at a blackclad boy with a blonde braid.  
She sighs.  
It was a rarety that Ed and Al came home for just visiting.  
This time, they were there to celebrate the upcoming christmas.  
Winry sees the feilds being shadowed, and she turns her gaze upwards the sky.  
There is big, thick whitegray snowclouds covering the once darkblue sky.  
When she once again lookes over at Ed, he also seemed to have noticed the clouds warning for storm,  
and now he was heading back towards the house.  
She followes his retreating form, and then hurries down to the vestibule.

"Ed" she calles over to him. He looks at her.  
"Winry, why are you up this early?" he asks her, a puddle of water forming on the floor from the melted snow,that suddenly had been thrown down at him.  
"I don't know, actually. I guess I just couldn't sleep anymore..." she answers. "Besides that, you look like a drenched kitten." she laughs.  
"Hey!" he shouts in protest. "I'm not"  
"Oh, yes you are, Edward Elric. And you better go and get changed into dry clothes, so that you don't catch a cold." she retorts.  
He sighs. "Yea, yea, alright." he walks over to the room where he and Al sleeps.  
When he closes the door, Winry is absoluteley sure that she hears a muffled "Am not" from him.  
She chuckles slightly. Then she sighes again.  
Why did she feel so strange when it came to Ed?  
She had thought that she thought of him as a brother and a friend, nothing more.  
It didn't matter how many times she told herself that they only is friends. Her heart spoke other words...

Ed had been looking at their downburnt house for quite a while, oblivious of Winry staring at him.  
He had felt like he had the need to be alone and think, and that had been the reason that he had gone there.  
He was confused, just as Winry Was, over his feelings for the girl.  
When he got in, dripping of melted snow, they had talked, and when she'd called him a drenched kitty, it felt like some of the confusionknots were untied. He knew what he had to do. He was no chicken, but he was shy. It was clear to him that he had to do the thing that he was most afraid of doing.

When he comes out of his and Als roon, Winry is sitting by a window.  
Ed almost thought that she is asleep, if it isn't for the look she gives him.  
He sits down beside her on the bench.  
He feels so nervous that he could throw up, or faint.  
He opted for the latter. He does NOT want to puke in front of her.  
"Ed"  
"Yea"  
"When was the last time that it was snow here in Rizembol"  
"I'm not sure. Sometime when we were kids still, I think"  
"Mmm"  
They're quiet for a while.  
Then, Ed finally gathers enough courage to speak. "I... Winry... I... like you..." he mumbled.  
"Ed?" Winry lookes at him, surprised.  
"I..." Ed blushes. "I'm going out again"  
"Ed, it's still snowing outside..." she says. Ed openes the door, and closes it again. The wind is practically roaring outside.  
Winry smiled. "Come on Ed..." she motions for the bench. He sits down again.  
Oh, how surprised he gets when she gives him a soft kiss.  
"Winry, what are you-" his voice is cut off when she once again kisses him.  
"Winry..." he gets another kiss. But, instead of sitting motionless, this time, he answeres her kiss by kissing her.

----OWARI---- 

Well, what did you think? It's not beta'ed, so you know, and as I told ya in the beginning, i did this 'bout 6'o'clock in the morning a while ago.  
Anyways, I'm waiting for your reviews!  
Ja na! 


End file.
